tjhenryyoshifandomcom-20200215-history
SylvetteSylveon
SylvetteSylveon is an editor who has made multiple memes about Pannenkoek and follows TJ's streams. She is a regular and ex-moderator in Cult of Henry and a moderator in TJ's streams, plus the editor of Teejcore Terraria #1. YTPs Sylvette was browsing through comments when she had found one related to Pannenkoek. She searched it up and found Pannenkoek's video "SM64 - Watch for Rolling Rocks - 0.5x A Presses (Commentated)." She was just getting into YTPing, so she decided to make her third YTP on this video. She uploaded "Pannenkoek2012 Finds Out How To Press A" on October 2nd, 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJmIr44Cz2g It slowly became the most viewed video on her channel. Within 8 days, it had gained over 1k views. Over a year later, it sat at 150k+ views. After another YTP, Sylvette uploaded her first YTP on TJ himself. It was uploaded on January 5th, 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypRZ6qqb-lI It was a YTP of TJ playing Duck Game with his friend Apollo.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnO59C2uU88 She then decided to make a sequel to her original Pannenkoek YTP and named it "Pannenkoek2012 Finds Out How To Press B."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xA3z70oq8Ug It was uploaded on Febuary 11th, 2017, and after July 29th, 2017, it has 15k+ views. After these YTPs, Sylvette did many other YTPs relating to Pannenkoek and TJ. On June 3rd, 2017, SylvetteSylveon uploaded a video titled "Pannenkoek YTP Collab Announcement."12 It was a collaboration about Pannenkoek and TJ "Henry" Yoshi. She had recieved 7 different entries and had accepted 6 of them. The Pannenkoek YTP Collab itself was uploaded on July 30th, 2017. It featured StalePangolin, Cublex, DerpsMcPineapple, DJ FoxTrot, and Black SpaceShip. As of September 18th, 2018, it has 12k+ views. Sylvette also uploaded a YTP called "Pannenkoek Finds Out How To Press A (REMASTERED)" on October 3rd, 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaHDD_w8ZzA It was the 1-year anniversary of her first Pannenkoek YTP. Other Notable Actions Sylvette was the cause of the Beverages inside joke in TJ's livestreams. When TJ was livestreaming his Twitch Affiliation celebration speedrun, he had made a remark "Ahh, I'm out of beverages, no!" Sylvette took this way out of hand and got the chat in on it, eventually turning it into a meme when TJ failed the run drastically at the end. Sylvette then compiled the best moments of that stream into a video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuIIjyEY2VU After these incidents, TJ made a notifaction of himself saying, "In case of emergencies, drink beverages!" whenever someone donates 8 bits exactly. Because of this, Sylvette collected 100 bits and spammed them all in chat, causing the notification to be spammed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jayqtQgw2UE She did this again later, this time donating around 2.5k bits and spamming a lot of it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiYbHp0eK7A Because of the massive amount of bits she donated, TJ gifted her a $4.99 subscription to his Twitch. Gaining Moderator On December 9th, 2017, Sylvette was accidentally given the “Meme Managers” role in Cult of Henry, making her an official moderator of the Discord server. This was after she was accidentally banned due to a misclick from Super from NotDiscord. She remained in this position until Feburary 17th, 2019, when she stepped down by removing her moderator role from herself. Teejcore Description "Despite being overly sarcastic and sassy a lot of the time, Sylvette cares a lot more for her fellow group members than she lets on. She is incredibly cautious, often taking the game at a much slower and safer pace than others wish she would. She does, however, get irritated easily when people refuse to cooperate with each other." References Category:Discord Users Category:Regulars Category:Twitch Users Category:Twitch Moderators Category:Teejcore Cast